


Unspoken Promises (Alt. Ending)

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Unspoken Promises [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, a lot of fluff, alternative ending to the other drabble in this series, i just loved this concept, its also rlly cute, more power of percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Percy is thinking of proposing...turns out he doesn't need to





	Unspoken Promises (Alt. Ending)

Percy sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the black box. He was contemplating how to ask The Question™. He didn't really have a plan of action here and he knew it wouldn't really matter because Annabeth was gonna say yes anyway. But he still should probably ask her. 

He leaned back against the headboard and sighed, there were just so many possibilities. He could plan a romantic date, a picnic by the lake maybe? Or he could do something simple and make her a nice dinner. He ran a hand through his hair, so many options. 

Of course, the simplest way, he thought, as he started to toss the ring box in the air, would be to straight up ask her. 

He caught it on its way down and tossed it up again. The ring was built with celestial bronze and imperial gold, it could withstand much more than a few tosses in a velvet box.   
If he went with the straightforward route and just ask her the question the when still remained. It had to be soon as he was a relatively impatient person, especially when it came to something like this. 

Well she would be home from work soon, maybe he could as her then? He kept playing with the ring box as he turned over the idea in his head. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize something was off until the ring box didn't fall back into his hands. 

Sufficiently surprised he looked up to see Annabeth standing there with a raised eyebrow holding the ring box from where she had snatched it up in the air. 

He watched wordlessly as she opened it, took out the ring, examined it closely before finally slipping it on the third finger of her left hand. 

Well at least he didn't have to figure out the asking part. (Didn’t stop the stupid lovesick grin that came to his face though)

She moved next to him, snuggling up to his side as he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her.

He placed a soft kiss on her head and finally spoke, 

“How was work today?” 

“Fine, got a lot further on my projects so all in all, I'd say productive.” 

“That's good, that means I get you all to myself.” 

She lifted her head and smiled. “You already got me all to yourself.” 

He grinned stupidly (again) at the statement, hell yeah he did. Or more like she had him in the palm of her hand. 

“I meant,” he wriggled his eyebrows, “that I got you all to myself tonight.” 

She laughed at his antics and drew away, much to his disappointment. 

“Well I'm starving so how about dinner?” 

He pouted causing her to laugh again, but she leaned forward to give him a searing kiss. She pulled away and he was left wanting more. God the effect she had on him was not lost in all these years.

“How about dinner first,” she amended. 

“Tacos?” He asked. 

She nodded, “Yep. Hey, want to have a taco bar at the wedding?” 

He followed her out of the room nodding enthusiastically, “And a blue cake!” 

“Fine but I want owl decorations.” 

“Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I couldn't chose between the two endings so I wrote both, which one was your favorite! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy drabble series!  
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
